


Hotel Room SickFic

by KindredSpirit_In_nomansland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Emetophilia, Fluff, M/M, Sick Yuri, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredSpirit_In_nomansland/pseuds/KindredSpirit_In_nomansland
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are at a competition. Yuuri suddenly begins feeling ill...





	1. Hotel Room SickFic Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MENTIONS OF VOMIT AND SCAT BELOW

Yuuri felt like he could melt into the hotel lobby couch. Viktor, Yuri, Yakov, and him were staying at a hotel nearby the competition venue. Yakov was arguing with the front desk staff, making an embarrassing scene annoying Yuuri with the racket. All he wanted after today was sleep. 

The jet lag was terrible for this competition and he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep over the previous training day and this first day of competition. He had woken up with a splitting headache and felt like his body was being weighed down. He pushed through this day’s competition and did okay with his short program, but he knew his performance was off. The rest of the day was full of cheering, interviews, results, post competition team meetings, and eating out for dinner. Yuuri just assumed he was so tired because of all the day’s activites, but the slightly nauseated feeling and the chills he felt were making him reconsider. He closed his eyes, waiting for the room situation to be figured out so he could get into bed and try to sleep this off. 

“Yuuri? Come on, its not time to sleep yet!”Yuuri opened his eyes to see his coach, Viktor, standing in front of him. He was extending a hand down to Yuuri with a smile. Yuuri rubbed his eyes, stretched and got up off the couch bending down to scoop up his belongings.

“oooohhh..hhnnng…” Suddenly, his head began spinning and he felt the blood rush in his ears, forcing him to stop. He steadied himself on the couch and groaned from the vertigo. 

“Woah, careful. You good?” Viktor said catching the younger skater as he swayed dizzily. 

“mmnnngg…Y-yeah.. I just stood up too fast i think,” Yuuri replied as the dizzy spell began to pass. Viktor smiled at him and helped pick up his bags. He returned the smile sheepishly. He still felt shy and unsure of himself around Viktor, he had only been his coach for a few months now. Yuuri hadn’t mentioned feeling bad to anyone today. He mostly didn’t want to disappoint Viktor, but also trying to will himself into believing he was healthy. And so he kept quiet.

“Hurry it up already!” Yakov hollered at the two of them from down the hallway. Viktor helped Yuuri gather his things, grabbed the key from Yakov, and they headed to their assigned room. They threw their bags on the floor and began to get settled. Viktor changed into some sweatpants and Yuuri filled his water bottle from the bathroom sink. 

“You want to watch some TV for a bit?” Viktor asked lazily flipping through the tv channels. He was lounging at ease on his bed shirtless. It still made Yuuri blush when he saw Viktor in this state. 

“Mmmm honestly I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my eyes open to watch. I’m just gonna go to bed I think. It’s been a long day,” Yuuri said, grabbing his tooth brush and a pair of clean boxer briefs. 

“Sure, I might just stay up and watch a little TV before bed, that wont bother you will it?” Viktor said.

“No it’s fine. I sleep like a rock,” Yuuri said with a toothbrush in his mouth. He looked at his shivering reflection in the bathroom mirror. He certainly didn’t feel good, and he was beginning to look it too. Yuuri spat out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth, and then crawled into bed. He pulled the duvet snugly up to his chin and curled into a ball trying to get some warmth. His aching head was pounding and he could hear his stomach audibly shifting and twisting ominously. At least Viktor couldn’t hear it over the drone of the TV. He closed his eyes and prayed a little prayer that this was just fatigue from travel and some indigestion from the restaurant…

“Goodnight Yuuri,” Viktor said turning the tv off. There was no reply except soft snoring. In the lamp light he noticed Yuuri had a pained expression on his face. Viktor frowned in concern. He couldn’t help feeling a bit protective over Yuuri, but tried to remind himself not to be a paranoid coach. They both just needed a good nights sleep…

____________________________________________________________

Yuuri woke with a jolt, gasping for breath. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. His automatic response was to sit up in the dark bedroom but as he did, his head span and an intense wave of nausea made his stomach lurch. Yuuri began to panic, a cold sweat broke out on his neck. He swallowed down the rising nausea. “nnnnngggggghhh…” Yuuri whimpered taking a slow breath through his nose. He needed to get to the toilet, he was sure he was going to throw up any second. His stomach contracted and Yuuri gagged, swallowing back vomit. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He slapped on the light switch, the brightness piercing his head, and slammed the door shut. He looked to the toilet before realizing he was too late.

“hhhgggrrruuuuulllk!!!!” All he could do was turn his head as a slurry of vomit escaped his throat and splashed all over the sink and counter. Flecks of sick covered the bottom of the mirror. Vomit splattered off the counter onto the floor.

“hhuuurrrraaaaaaauurrrrkkkkk!” Yuuri heaved/burped more puke into the sink, his whole body convulsed from the force. He felt himself swaying and grabbed the sides of the sink white knuckled. He stared down at the hot, predigested dinner in absolute horror. 

Shit. No. Noo. No this cant be.. ulp*.. happening!! Yuuri’s thoughts raced frantically. He hovered for a moment spitting and trying not to inhale the overpowering stench of vomit filling the tiny bathroom. Without warning a thick torrent of puke erupted from Yuuri, making him keel over at the waist. The sudden and severe onset of sickness made Yuuri panic. He tried staggering to get over the toilet, but ended up making a mess in the process. He whimpered in pain as his stomach continued to send up its contents, splashing noisily into the water below. He was really regretting eating all that heavy bolognese pasta earlier. The taste was awful coming back up.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri uttered when he finally got a break between bouts of vomiting. He rested his cheek down on the toilet seat, too tired to care about how hygienic it was. The nausea wasn’t relieved at all, in fact it seemed to be getting worse. All he could do was let his mouth hang open and drool over the dirty water with his eyes screwed shut.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”

panic and embarrassment shot through Yuuri when he heard the little knock on the door accompanied by Viktor’s voice. No he wasn’t fine, but he really didn’t want Viktor to see him in such a pathetic state. 

“I-I I-I’m uhh.. Its okay, don’t worry–buurrraaauuupp!!!” Yuuri covered his mouth in vain as a sickly belch escaped and echoed in the bathroom.

“Yuuri I AM worried, you’re throwing up…I’m gonna open the door okay?” Viktor said. He pushed the door open and cringed sympathetically upon the sight of Yuuri panting over the toilet. 

“Oh Yuuri.” He knelt behind the sick boy and began rubbing his back. Yuuri’s face burned, tears streamed down his face as another bout of vomiting took over. The sting of acid in his throat caused him to go into a coughing fit. Viktor could feel the heat radiating off his back. “You’re burning up Yuuri, you’ve definitely got something more than just jet lag.” Viktor got no response other than some sniffling and miserable groans. Viktor felt a bit overwhelmed, he opened his phone and checked the time. It was 1:58am, this was going to be a long night and he felt unsure he could handle Yuuri on his own. He contemplated getting Yakov, but he didn’t feel comfortable leaving Yuuri alone like this. Instead, he silently rubbed circles in between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. Every few seconds, Yuuri would shift and groan in discomfort or let out a breathy burp. 

“How do you feel Yuuri? A lot of nausea still?” Viktor asked gently after some time had passed without any vomiting. Yuuri groaned and nodded his head slowly in response. Viktor was incredibly patient, he could sympathize as he had been hit with the flu only a couple months prior and shuddered at the memory. He was beginning to think that Yuuri may have fallen asleep when the boy suddenly started and a wet burp wormed up his throat. Yuuri gagged and the trickling liquid followed.

“Brrruuuaaarrrpp!!!! Uuuuhuuurrrrrlllk!!!”

“Shhhh it’s okay. Let your body do what it needs to,” Viktor said soothingly. Yuuri felt miserable and didn’t feel safe leaving the commode anytime soon. He couldn’t remember ever feeling nausea this intense before. The two sat for what seemed like hours until Yuuri’s stomach began to calm. All that came now was a few dry heaves. Both of their knees and backs were beginning to get sore from being on the hard tile floor.

“You think your done?” Viktor coaxed not wanting to rush Yuuri. 

“Yeah, for now anyways,” Yuuri croaked. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His stomach felt concave after emptying itself. Exhaustion hit Yuuri like a ton of bricks, and he laid down on the floor, the cold tile soothing his burning cheeks. He could hear Viktor moving around the bathroom, flushing the toilet and cleaning up he presumed. Once finished wiping up the vomit from the sink incident, Viktor came over to Yuuri who had almost fallen asleep. 

“Come on Yuuri, wake up. A bed will feel a heck of a lot more comfortable.” He knelt in front of the younger skater watching him rub his eyes and slowly sit up. 

“Uuughhh gross,” Yuuri looked at his soiled hands and t-shirt. The feeling of residual vomit on him was disgusting. “Here, let me.” Viktor said as he wiped Yuuri’s face, hands and neck clean ever so gently. The coolness felt amazing against Yuuri’s burning skin. “Put your arms up,” VIktor instructed and pulled Yuuri’s t-shirt off, bunching it up. Viktor stood back up and was rinsing the washcloth out with more cold water, when he heard a choked sob. Viktor turned around to see Yuuri burying his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Tears leaked in between his fingers. Viktor came and sat beside him, running a hand through Yuuri’s sweaty hair. “Hey, its okay…Yuuri you’re going to be fine,” 

“no.. no..I- I c-can’t be sick right n-now! why now?! I -I have to do w-well in t-this competition-n!! ” Yuuri sniffled glanced towards Viktor. He was clearly running a high fever, Viktor could tell just by the hazy look in his eyes.

“You can’t help it, Yuuri. I’m so sorry you’re feeling so bad,I wish there was more I could do to make you feel better,” Viktor cooed trying to calm him down. He began wiping his face again trying to distract Yuuri from getting too worked up. “Let’s get you into bed now that you’re cleaned up. You want to do that?” Viktor offered, kneeling in front of Yuuri. He was so patient. Yuuri let out a slow breath, it was clear he was still feeling nauseas. His face was extremely pale and he kept swallowing precariously. Yuuri nodded and Viktor helped him slowly get up.

“Ooooohhh hnnnn…” Yuuri groaned as the movement jostled his stomach and made his head spin.

“Its okay, Ive got you.” Viktor whispered in his ear. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s strong arms wrapped around him. The two slowly made it back to Yuuri’s bed. Yuuri collapsed onto the mattress while Viktor grabbed the trashcan from the bathroom and Yuuri’s waterbottle. “Here, just in case,” Viktor gestured at the bucket now located below Yuuri’s head. 

“Mmmmm …” a noncommittal grumble was the only response. Despite the nausea, his fatigue was taking over and he was quickly slipping into unconsciousness. Viktor sat on the side of his bed, letting out an exhausted, stressed breath. He certainly wasn’t expecting this to happen during the competition. In training, Yuuri had appeared to be in good health. He knew Yuuri struggled with his nerves, but a full blown stomach flu wasn’t on anybody’s radar. Viktor grabbed his phone and texted Yakov, letting him know Yuuri was sick and the two of them would likely not be making it to the rink tomorrow. 

Oh my poor Yuuri… Viktor exhaled. Viktor’s fingers carded through Yuuri’s hair. From where he was sitting he couldn’t see Yuuri’s expression relax at the touch. How could he have known that having his hair played with was Yuuri’s favorite?

To be Continued…..


	2. Hotel Room SIckFIc Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is sick and Victor takes care of him. Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2  
> WARNING MENTIONS OF VOMIT AND SCAT BELOW

The sound of a door closing woke Yuuri from his sleep. He blinked in the darkness, listening to the faint sound of Yakov and Viktor speaking in russian just outside the door. He wished he could understand what they were saying, he had a hunch that they were talking about him. A cramping sensation ripped through Yuuri’s stomach, invoking an involuntary whimper. All of the night’s horrific events replayed in Yuuri’s head, reminding him what Viktor and Yakov were talking about: Yuuri had the stomach flu, and bad. He rolled over and immediately regretted it. Moving caused his head to spin and the nausea to cling in his throat. He swallowed and closed his eyes, wishing that he could just disappear off the face of the earth. He’d rather not exist at all at the moment, his insides felt so rotten. His stomach burbled and twinged unpleasantly, he was sweating yet freezing, and his head throbbed something terrible. A putrid taste lingered in his mouth, he really didn’t want to think about it. Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, assessing his current level of nausea. At the moment, he certainly felt sick, but he didn’t feel like he was going to throw up.. yet. The door clicked, causing Yuuri to open his eyes again. Viktor entered the room and came to Yuuri’s side when he saw he was awake. 

“Hey, How do you feel Yuuri?” Viktor sat on the edge of his bed and put a hand on Yuuri’s forehead.

“Is Yakov mad with me?” Yuuri asked shrinking under the covers a little.

“Don’t worry about Yakov or the competition Yuuri. I took care of that. All you need to think about is getting better. How do you feel?” 

“mmmm…sick,” Yuuri groaned hoarsely. Viktor wore a worried expression and he eyed the empty trash can beside the bed.

“You think you’re going to throw up?”Viktor asked.

“I…I dunno..” Yuuri said into his blankets. The nausea wasn’t going away, but it was manageable if he kept still and focused on breathing. 

“Alright. We’re going to have a sick day today.” Viktor announced as he moved around the hotel room grabbing his shoes and coat. He checked his watch. “It’s 8 am. I’m going to go downstairs and pick up some food from the continental breakfast, I will only be a few minutes and then I’ll be right back, okay?” Yuuri let out a sigh. He really didn’t want to be alone now that he was awake, but he lacked the energy to say anything. Instead, he made a non-committal sound and gave Viktor a weak thumbs up. “Do you want anything?” Viktor asked. Another ambiguous grunt was his reply. “Ok. Just try to sleep, I’ll bring you some plain toast or something for you.” Viktor said as he made to leave. “Yuuri?”

“Mmm?”

“I have my phone. Your phone is right beside you on the night stand. Call me if you need anything, ok?”

“mmm.” Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The sound of the door followed by silence indicated Viktor’s departure to the hotel lobby. Yuuri let out a deep breath through his nose. Everything felt awful. The room spun if he opened his eyes, and his stomach felt so sick. Yuuri swallowed back a splash of acid in his throat. ‘No. Don’t throw up.’ Yuuri told himself, feeling helpless and more queasy by the second. His mouth began to water ominously and he swallowed thickly again. ‘No, you’re not gonna throw up. Just sleep.” If it came to it, he’d just have to use his willpower to keep from vomiting. This tactic worked for a minute or two, but he knew the outcome was inevitable. Yuuri gave in and adjusted his body slowly, laying on his side. He let his head hang over the edge of the mattress just above the trash can. “I just want sleep, why now?” he thought and let out a sour burp. It stung his nose and he gagged weakly against his palm. At this point, his body was trembling from the nausea. Yuuri needed to throw up up, but he didn’t want to be alone. It was scary and he felt completely out of control in his own body. He reached for his phone and punched in Viktor’s contact info, then put the phone on speaker. The phone rang once before Viktor picked up.

“Hey you okay Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Come- ulk- back. Viktor I’m gonna be s- -hurk!!-sick,” Yuuri moaned. He breathed heavily through his nose trying to keep control. 

“On my way down the hall. If you need to be sick, it’s okay Yuuri,” Viktor comforted.

“hurrr!! ulp!- hurry Viktor!” Yuuri said. Feverish tears rolled down his cheeks as he hung up the phone. All of a sudden, a series of wet belches erupted from his throat, bringing up sickly stomach gases.“brrauulpp!! ggrrrauup!!! ulp! hic! -shit- hic!- don’t-urp-be..” Yuuri’s attempts to keep control were in vain. Everything happened suddenly. A flood of foul tasting vomit spewed from Yuuri’s mouth and landed in the trash can below with a wet, crinkling sound. At the same moment, Viktor came through the door. 

“Oh! Yuuri!” he exclaimed in alarm dropping the toast and keys. Wasting no time, he rushed over to Yuuri and supported his shoulders as he continued to retch.

“hhhhuuuurrrr!!!!! eeuualll!!! brrauupp!!! ulp! nnnngghhhh…hic!-hhhuuuaaaauuullkk!!!! The heaves grated on Yuuri’s throat, causing more tears to stream down his face.

“It’s okay Yuuri, I’ve got you,” Viktor whispered to the sick boy. He kissed Yuuri’s head and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to distract him. The sensation of Viktor’s touch brought comfort to Yuuri. He wasn’t alone, he had Viktor. Viktor wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. “It will pass,” Yuuri told himself as he braced for an upcoming round.

“Eeeuuualgh!!! hurrp!! EEUuueeuull! hhhuuurrr!” several more gushes of bile tinged vomit came up, leaving him shaking and panting from exertion. 

“That’s it, just let your body do what it has to,” Viktor encouraged. After a few minutes of spitting and waiting, Yuuri grumbled an indication that he was done. Viktor cleaned the bin, then sat and stoked his hair, speaking quiet, reassuring, words. 

“mmmm feels better,” Yuuri purred. 

“Your tummy?” Viktor asked.

“well.. a little, but I meant my hair,” Yuuri explained blushing a little.

“I’ll play with your hair as long as you want,” Viktor promised. “But first, you need to try and drink some water.” Yuuri cringed in distaste but knew, as an athlete, the importance of staying hydrated. He would have to at least try. With help from Viktor, he situated himself into a semi sitting position. Viktor held the water to Yuuri’s dry lips and let him take a small mouthful. “Good. Now try to sleep,” he said winking. Viktor and Yuuri exchanged smiles. Yuuri’s stomach was relieved for the time being and all he wanted now was to sleep. 

“mmm thank you Viktor,” Yuuri muttered sounding quite drowsy.

“It’s fine Yuuri, I don’t mind. I’m glad I can be here for you,” Viktor said and resumed playing with Yuuri’s hair. 

“Stay close to me,”

“Of course.” Yuuri relaxed under Viktor’s touch and felt himself drifting off.

“hmmm…I ..love…” was all Yuuri got out before his words were replaced by gentle snores. 

Yuuri slept through most of the day. Only on one occasion did he get up to have an sickly bowel movement, but doing so caused him to feel better.

“Yuuri you need to hydrate more, and take this fever reducer,” Viktor instructed as the afternoon turned to evening.

“You sound like my mom right there,she’s always saying that when i’m sick.” He secretly loved the fact that Viktor was doting over him. The two spent the rest of the evening watching a sit com, snuggling under a pile of blankets. Yuuri was curled up, nibbling on toast with his head in Viktor’s lap. It was a relief to keep some food down. He could tell the 24 hour virus was passing. A particularly funny scene had Yuuri burst into a peel of laughter, which evolved into a coughing fit. Soon the coughing combined with laughing turned to gagging, giving Viktor quite a scare. 

“You okay?!” Viktor asked anxiously. He already had the empty bin in his hand. Yuuri just continued snickering and buried his head in Viktor’s side. 

“ yeah, -cough!- I’m -cough!- fine heheh.” he reassured Viktor as he recovered from his coughing/laughing/gagging fit.

“Good. I’m happy to see you smiling again,” Viktor chuckled and kissed Yuuri’s head. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed. For a little while they just watched the show without speaking. Then Yuuri yawned and nudged Viktor to get his attention. 

“Hmm?” Viktor looked down at Yuuri.

“…can you play with my hair again? It’s comforting..”

“You don’t have to ask Yuuri,” Viktor replied, smiling softly.


End file.
